


Knives

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: If Laxus could change one thing, it would be sharpening that knife.





	Knives

_ 'If I could change one thing, it would be sharpening that knife.' _

It was probably Laxus's biggest regret, that knife. He didn't blame his past self, not in the least. He knew, in the more logical part of his brain, that he couldn't have known what it would be used for.

The face of his father, so proud when he handed the knife to him. Just before the worst pain in Laxus's memory, as Ivan used the object to carve out a place in his son for a dragon lacrima.

The scar on Laxus's face always seemed to burn when he dwelt on the memory too long and so did the anger bubbling up inside of him like magma, ready to erupt give the slightest shift in its foundation. He was a better person now that he was, so it wouldn't be given that leeway. Not again. But it was still there, still burning him from within.

(It was almost ironic that his magic took the form of lightning instead.)

If he could go back in time, he'd gently pry the knife from his younger self's hands. It wouldn't stop Ivan, but at least then he wouldn't know that he'd helped the man do it.

But such fantasies were foolish. The past was over and done with and there was nothing more that Laxus could do to help his younger self. There was nothing he could do to preserve that child's faith in his father, his faith that everything would be alright.

Laxus could, however, make sure that it didn't happen to anyone else.


End file.
